


Chang Side Story

by Vince_Vallery



Series: The Blaine Anderson Show [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom Mike, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Gen, Spanking, Sub Tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vince_Vallery/pseuds/Vince_Vallery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Mike brought Tina home after her fight with Rachel in The Blaine Anderson Show's final chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chang Side Story

“I think its time to go home Tina.” the ranting performer heard and in that instant she knew she had gone to far. Looking over at Kurt, the body language she’d ignored in her anger, Tina’s stomach sank. She had been counted as the sensitive member of their former glee club but their amazing male soprano was so much more sensitive then she’d ever been. 

Falling into step with her husband Tina fought to contain her guilt, refusing to look at the person she most loved after her husband for fear of breaking down. Beyond Tina’s contemplation she could hear Mike apologize to Blaine for allowing Tina’s rage to hit Kurt making the little lady feel worst.

The ride home was quiet as they always were when Tina had let her temper get the better of her. Both Changs holding their own thoughts until the duo had safely arrived at their Battery Park apartment. Inside the door Tina took exactly five steps then turned to face her fate. “Remove your pants and underwear then stand in the corner.” Mike ordered plainly. And Tina didn’t need to be told which corner, there was only one corner when she was being told to wait.

Removing her trousers, folding them neatly, Tina handed the garment to her husband. She then slid her panties off letting them fall the rest of the way to the floor before stepping out of them. “My heels too?” the woman asked demurely. “Leave those on.” her husband told gesturing for his bride to hand over the panties still on the floor. 

The wait in the corner of the bedroom was long and Tina had started shifting. Her heels were making her feet ache, which she was sure was why Mike told her to leave then on, and being exposed the way she was just made her shift more. 

“Stay still Tina.” she heard her husband’s reminder from the other room. Re-situating her feet so they didn’t hurt so much or leaver her private area feeling exposed Tina allowed herself to revel in the fact that Mike wasn’t watching her. If that was the case it meant two things, one that she was in a monumental amount of trouble, and two she had to stand a very particular way which included her legs being spread apart. And that was uncomfortably embarrassing to the former goth.

Finally after what felt like hours she heard Mike enter their bedroom. “You may take your shoes off.” he allowed watching his bride bend to do so, “and lay on the bed.” he informed. Lie on the bed wasn’t exactly what Tina was meant to do, but she knew from years of trial and error with positions what her husband did mean. 

Turning the five foot two woman crossed over to their bed and climbed onto the soft velvety comforter on her hands and knees. She then lowered her upper body onto the plush pillow top leaving her butt hanging in the air, yet another extremely exposing and ultimately embarrassing position to be left in. Luckily, or not depending, Mike didn’t make Tina wait like that very long. Just long enough for him to retrieve the antique brush from Tina’s bedside drawer.

Closing her eyes to the sound of that drawer opening Tina held her breath until she felt the bed dip beside her with the weight of her man and his arm wrap around her hips. Tracing his long fingers over the soft flesh of his wife’s exposed bottom Mike sighed, “your temper.” making Tina shiver. They had had many conversations over the years about her explosive temper and whom she aimed it at. 

“After this you’re going to get ready for bed.” Mike informed breaking his young bride out of her retrieve. At those words Tina’s heart sank, going to bed early meant she would be looking at a ‘reminder’ in the morning, though she was expecting that the performer had hoped she would squeak by with just getting spanked that night. 

The cold of the gilded brush resting on her rear told Tina that Mike was about to begin. Unlike Blaine, according to Kurt, Mike didn’t do a warm-up with his hand before. And Tina wasn’t sure if that was better or worse since Kurt made every spanking he received seem like it was the most horrible ever. 

After resting the brush on his wife’s waiting rear Mike watched for the subtle sign that she was ready. Seeing the deep intake of breath Mike raised the heavy-for-it-size brush and brought it down with enough force to leave a pink print in it’s wake. It was always the first smack, both she and Kurt agreed, that made the impact and set the course for the rest of the spanking. This time it hurt, it always hurt, but left more of a sting then the aching burn that came with a more severe spanking. 

From there Mike began raining equally stingy but no-more heavy spanks over her backside. He didn’t lecture as he brought Tina’s butt up to a decent shade of blush with enough burn to make her fist the comforter so as to avoid getting it in the way. But man Tina really wanted to rub some of that layered sting away. 

Mike worked in circles around her butt and upper thighs. Not consistent, many of the swats overlapped and he had a habit of bringing that darn brush down multiple times in one spot all in a row, but there was a rhythm to every spanking. By the third circle Tina was wiggling on her knees trying to get her butt out of the line of fire. Without missing a beat, literally, Mike tightened his hold around her waist pulling his bride up so her knees no longer touched the bed. 

Another two circles plus a few layered on each side of Tina’s rear, where butt became thigh, and Mike put the brush down. Pulling his wife up and unto his lap as he sat Michael Chang Jr. caressed Tina’s bare leg from hip to knee as he whispered comforting nonsense into her hair. She hadn’t even realized she’d been crying until that moment. 

“You’re so wonderful Tina.” she heard a few times amidst the other bits, above everything else those words helped pull her together. “Thank you.” Tina eventually said wiping her tears away. “You’re welcome.” Mike returned helping his beloved stand. At that time it was completely acceptable for Tina to cover her exposed front, which she did, but she remained standing before her husband. 

“You did a good job.” Mike commented, “I expect we will not have another explosion like that soon.” he finished raising himself to take the girl, now woman, he loved in his arms. “I’ll try.” Tina answered docilely. “That’s all I ask.” her husband replied giving one of his rear smiles to his wife, “well, that you try and now get ready for bed.” he corrected kissing his bride before letting her got to clean up, and look at the damage, in the bathroom.

When she got back to the bedroom Tina was a little shocked to find Mike in his pajamas. Usually getting sent to bed directly after a spanking meant she was alone for an hour or so. “You’re joining me?” she asked even as she found her own pajamas. “I thought I would.” he answered passing her with a kiss on his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Another few minutes and both Chang’s were climbing into bed.

Hugging Tina tightly to him the way he always did before they mutually drifted off Mike worked his fingers threw her long silken hair. “Are you and Kurt fighting?” he asked suddenly, though not unexceptedly. “I don’t know.” Tina pouted wanting to not think about it. Which was unfortunate because Mike was and he wanted to try and solve the situation before it blew up. “Is Rachel being around upsetting you?” he attempted lightly running his fingers up and down his wife’s back.

“I just don’t understand why he would invite her back into his life?” Tina blurted frustrated, “their having enough problems and Kurt seems bent on adding more complications.” she went on feeling a very strong urge to give her bestfriend a swat or two herself the next time she saw him. “I know you feel very strongly about protecting Kurt.” Mike started. So many of the glee girls had that instinct toward their peculiar Mr. Hummel and Mike alternately understood and was entirely perplexed by it. “But that’s all for Blaine to worry about.” he told tilting his wife’s head up so he could look into her beautiful eyes, “you don’t need to concern yourself with the Andersons drama.”

In the dim light Mike cold see the eased smile of his wife letting go, at least for the night, of the things that were out of her control. 

The next morning Mike could hear breakfast being made. It always came with a song which he found to be the best way to wake up. Trudging out into the kitchen he stopped by his industrious wife, kissing the top of her head, before getting some much needed tea. “Happy this morning?” he observed settling down at he computer to check for emails from either Wes or Blaine. 

Of course Wes had sent him a handful of messages that he read though. Deciding to email his boss back after breakfast Mike closed his account and returned to the kitchen. “Any good news?” Tina smiled putting a plate down at the table for both of them. “Wes is fixating on Kurt.” Mike informed sliding into his chair with a grin of his own. Everyone in the community knew about Wes’ crush and there was a running bet between him and Santana over whether Blaine or Kurt would be the one to punch him when he goes to far.

“I know I’m not supposed to let my anger get the better of me.” Tina started spearing a piece of scrambled egg, “but if he tries to rape Kurt can I please kick him.” she pleaded putting on her best Asian Persuasion look. “You may after Blaine’s had a chance to.” Mike permitted before taking another mouthful of food. From there Mike steered the conversation away from his rapey boss and the Andersons, keeping mostly in the realm of how Tina’s classes were going or whether she’ll be going out for more auditions after the Oz show at the club finishes it’s run.

After breakfast was eaten Mike returned to answer Wes’ concerns as best he could, and direct the ones he couldn’t to Blaine, while Tina tidied in the kitchen. Once that was done though Mr. Chang put his grim face back on and approached his wife. 

“After your shower I want you to meet me back out here.” he informed settling himself on one of the kitchen chairs, “with the belt.” nodding Tina rushed to get in and out of the shower. She had been expecting something like this, even as she hoped Mike would just let it go, and there was nothing arguing was going to do but make the spanking go longer. 

Taking as little time in the shower as she could, while still cleaning herself fully, Tina rushed through brushing her hair and patting herself dry. Mike was waiting. She didn’t bother dressing as that was way he wanted her after her shower instead grabbing the belt from the hook on the other side of their bedroom door and returning to stand before her husband. 

Handing the belt over Tina made sure her hands went right to her sides and stayed there. “Thank you.” Mike praised. He knew his wife was embarrassed about being ‘exposed’ and that she was making an effort to be in position was greatly appreciated. “You had made quite the scene yesterday.” he stated plainly, “that sort of outburst in unacceptable.” Mike told with a nod, “we need to try harder to find acceptable ways to express anger.” 

It was the standard lecture that came with Tina letting her temper explode and she knew she needed to work on that. The fact that he always used ‘we’ in the last line gave Tina a little comfort knowing that Mike was ready to help not only by punishing her but by finding ways to calm her. Still when he took her hand to lower her across his knees Tina’s heart picked up just a bit.

Getting his wife into position Mike ran his fingers up an around her bottom lightly, in the same way he ran them over her back the night before, then picked up the belt he had temporarily placed across the small of his bride’s back. “This is to remind you that talking that way, to anyone, is improper.” he added laying a strip of white hot pain across Tina’s backside with the first strike. “I expect to see much better decorum from this day forward.” he finished spanking fiercely on a few choice words. 

Giving Tina ten more licks with the belt Mike tried to tone out her wails, while not being deaf to the actual grief his bride was conveying, because he knew a lot of the ‘Mike please..’ and ‘I’m sorry..’s meant she was trying to assert control over the punishment by pleading with him to stop. Hanging the belt on the back of the chair Mike rubbed his weeping wife’s back while she caught her breath and calmed down. “You did very good.” he praised feeling the tension in her back ease.

When she was ready Mike let Tina up then she curled up in his lap wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. “I’m sorry.” she whimpered only to be soothed with a shushing, “you’re fine, we’ve finished that now.” as her husband lifted her to he could take them both back to the bedroom. There the Chang, squared, got Tina back into her pajamas then cuddled up in bed for another thirty minutes until they had to get ready to go to the club. The club where Tina would have to face Kurt..which she wasn’t so sure she could do yet without being overwhelmed with guilt.


End file.
